Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to patient monitoring and more particularly to systems and methods for the network transfer of on-body medical devices between wireless networks.
As will be appreciated, the general health of a patient is typically determined at least in part based on measurement and interpretation of key physiological indicators such as blood oxygen (SPO2), blood pressure, temperature, and the like. Accordingly, monitoring the key physiological indicators is an important aspect of patient care. Such physiological indicators or data, however, are only of use if the indicators are transmitted in a timely and accurate manner.
Wireless sensor networks are widely used in the context of patient health monitoring. In particular, use of wireless sensor networks aids in circumventing problems associated with cable clutter and device management. In addition, the wireless transfer of data from patient sensors to a data display/patient monitoring device allows for the easier management of such a device and amelioration of burdens associated with cable management.
A wireless body area network (WBAN) includes wearable monitoring devices such as sensors which are often used to monitor a patient's vital signs (for example, blood pressure, heart rate, SPO2, and the like) in a hospital's telemetry ward. The sensors used to monitor a patient's vital signs typically include a monitoring unit, a communication unit, and a power supply or battery unit. The sensors are controlled by a central controller device, which may also be referred to as a patient monitoring device, a communications Hub, or a controller Hub. Moreover, the critical nature of the information transmitted by a patient's WBAN may necessitate a very high transmission success rate, for example, about 95% and above. In some examples, a WBAN may be known as a medical body area network (MBAN). Specifically, an MBAN is a low power network of sensors worn on the body of the patient controlled by a hub device that is located either on the body or in close proximity to the body of the patient. The MBAN devices typically operate on a secondary basis in the 2360-2400 MHz band to prevent harmful interference from federal and non-federal stations operating in the band. MBAN devices support wireless non-voice data communications between body-worn medical sensor (client) devices and a dedicated programmer/control (P/C) device or patient monitoring device or Hub.
In order to satisfy the stringent requirements of data latency and outage in a WBAN/MBAN, it is desirable that the sensors remain operatively coupled to the patient and in communication with the patient monitoring device for the period during which the patient is monitored. Additionally, a power supply associated with the sensor, such as a battery unit, may discharge over time and cause the sensor to cease monitoring the patient and communicating patient data over the network, leading to the loss of critical physiological data. It is therefore desirable to monitor the power supply of the sensor and replace the power supply in a timely manner. However, absence of cables may result in lack of visual cues that are indicative of loss of connectivity with the patient. Moreover, the absence of cables also makes it difficult for a caregiver to determine if the sensors have adequate power supply and are communicating patient information to the patient monitoring device.